Migraine for a Superhero
by CancerTheCrab
Summary: Peter knew he should be worried when his vision got blurry because normally,allegedly healthy teens don't feel like their head was splitting in half. Or the one in which Nova gets a chance to confess. Rated T for language because pain is a valid excuse for telling people to frick off. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Peter's week started off pretty shitty. Seriously, it was worse than most weeks, and on most weeks he got thrown into walls and almost crushed. Yesterday was horrible, all throughout the day his neck was stiff and he couldn't stop yawning. He didn't have enough sleep, that was for sure, but he never yawned this much. He almost got turned into a Peter-kabob because he'd been yawning and of course Sam turned it against him. That was yesterday.

Today was a living hell. First thing in the morning was training with both teams, first against those goddamn robots and then each other. It was about 2 in the afternoon when Luke, Ava, Danny, Sam, Squirrel Girl, and Triton started a team exercise against Flash, Amadeus, Rhino, Cloak, Dagger, Ka-Zar, and Zabu. Spidey wasn't participating that time because they were trying to prove that they "don't need some bug to lead them". At that point, his vision was tunneling and his temples felt ready to burst. Luckily for Peter, it was easy to act natural and he was able to casually make his way to the corner. Once there, he built a web to lie down on, which in all honesty made him feel a bit ridiculous. And yet it also felt oddly comforting and it canceled out his reluctance to give Sam anything else to tease him about. Peter didn't have to worry about that, though, because the superhero was currently trying not to get bitten by a huge saber tooth tiger.

It was only minutes later that Peter knew something was off. The lights seemed way too bright and hurt his eyes which only added to the sharp pain behind them. There was also a dull, unrelenting throb that made him want to take his skull out. The human spider rubbed at the right side of his head that seemed to throb worse. His stomach was doing jumping jacks and his vision blurred, too-bright colors blending together. He fell back onto his webby perch and groaned quietly. This was definitely worse than a normal headache because usually he didn't see double if he had a simple headache. Peter blamed it on the fact that he didn't get much sleep in the last several days. He let out a string of curses under his breath and turned over, trying to block out the light. The pain in head was becoming unbearable and at this point Spidey wouldn't mind if his head did burst if it just _stopped hurting so badly_. The ruckus his teammates were causing only made matters worse.

"Hey, Spidey, you comfy up there?" Sam yelled up at him now that they were done and victorious. Everyone else had been dismissed, but apparently his team had stayed behind.

Groaning, he answered, "Fuck off Buckethead!" Even that short sentence made the pain flare until he couldn't see. He cursed again, not bothering to lower his voice for decency.

It was at this that Danny spoke up, "I feel a disturbance in your energy, Spider. What is wrong?"

"We've been through this multiple times, guys. You ask if I'm fine, I say I am, and even if I'm not okay I take care of the problem. Easy peasy." His voice was weak and his resolve was crumbling with each throb his head gave.

Luke spoke next, "And who said we were okay with this routine?"

"I did. Case closed, so leave me alone." Spiderman was getting tired of this conversation. Peter felt vibrations racing up and down his web and turned to look. Quickly regretting that, he draped his arm over his eyes.

Sam's voice was suddenly much closer to him than before, "Seriously, Webs. You look like you're about to throw up. I don't think anyone wants that."

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" He asked dryly.

"Maybe."

"I'll take my chances. Alright, I have a headache. That's it, okay?"

"Nope. Now, symptoms, Spidey." Ava joined in.

Knowing how stubborn his team could be swayed his opinion greatly. He considered making a break for it until he realized that the pain in his head was making it hard to see. "Nausea, blurry vision, stiff neck, and uncontrollable yawning. There." His voice was even quieter than before, worrying his friends. Despite his troubling actions, Ava perked up.

She sighed in relief, earning her odd looks from guys which prompted her explanation, "Sounds like a migraine. At least the chance of it being something caused by a revenge-crazed baddie is out of the question."

"Are there any remedies? The Spider seems to be in great discomfort." Peter couldn't bring himself to care anymore and curled in on himself, though he did faintly hear Sam ask if he was okay and Ava talking to Danny. Stars exploded on his eyelids and his stomach lurched. One hand gripped his stomach and the other clutched his head. It felt like fingers were wrapping around his skull and squeezing, and at the same time there was a hedgehog dancing around in his head. Everything was too loud and suddenly it felt like the room was spinning and whirling. The teen squeezed his eyes shut and groaned when he felt someone picking him up. The distant grumbling of Sam complaining about sticky webs was drowned out by the immense pain that seemed to numb the rest of his body in an effort to make the agony in his head stand out. The light seemed to burn through his eyelids and stab into his brain.

Peter felt himself be carried somewhere by someone…probably Sam since he's the only one that could reach him when he was on his web. There was the sensation that he was flying and then landing, then the bobbing that came with being carried on the ground. Then he was being laid down on a soft bed and the lights were turned off and the room was dark. He was only awake for a few more seconds until her mercifully passed out. Cool, light sheets were draped over him and oddly gentle hands pried his hands away from his head. The scraping of a chair made Peter curious enough to tentatively open one eye. As he adjusted to the absence of light, he noticed the outline of a familiar Buckethead next to him. His mouth felt try and he tried to ask what he was doing there; sitting in the dark, but all that came out was a pained croak.

Thankfully, Sam seemed to read his mind and said, "I volunteered to keep an eye on you until it was confirmed a migraine." As he spoke, he handed Peter a glass of water. After gulping down the water gratefully, he lay back down and closed his eyes again. Turning on his side, still facing Sam, his bare cheek squished against the pillow. It felt nice and soothed him, but his head still pounded and ached. His hand came up to press against his temples in an attempt to stop the pain, but before he could reach his head, soft fingers did it for him. He whispered again, "I read up about migraines while you were passed out. Apparently, massages work." He seemed to hesitate before speaking up again, "You uh, had me worried for a bit, Webs. I uh, n-need to tell you something. I just- I hope you're too out of it to remember anything because you'd use this against me if you c-could actually hear me," Sam took a deep breath, "I think I-I…kinda like you a lot because you're a cute nerd and you look really good in spandex and oh God did I just say that?"

Peter was too far gone and tried to say something but he felt so drained and exhausted and heavy that he was asleep once again.

 **A/N:** In an attempt to make up for a whole month of nothing I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger ;) this was supposed to be a casual fic but then it turned into a SpideyNova. It's like my second favorite ship after SpideyPool, which I will be writing about! Remember to leave me suggestions for An Early Confession and The Sin of Wrath and Greed. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam took a deep breath, "I think I-I…kinda like you a lot because you're a cute nerd and you look really good in spandex and oh God did I just say that?" Peter was too far gone and tried to say something but he felt so drained and exhausted and heavy that he was asleep once again._

oO-Oo

When Peter woke next, Sam was gone. There were no windows in the room; of course, it would be extremely unsafe to have windows when you're thousands of feet in the air, so he would have no idea what time it was even if his eyes were open. Regardless of what time it was, his whole body felt heavy, his limbs like bags of wet sand. It was as if he hadn't slept at all even if his internal body clock told him a good amount of time had passed. Peter's mask sat at the foot of the bed, and a glass of water on a table next to him caught his eye. Everything Sam had said before he'd fallen asleep flooded back into his mind and he choked on the water he'd been sipping.

 _Oh God,_ he thought, _Sam likes me? I didn't even know he was gay._ He sat for a moment, contemplating this information. A grin spread across his face as well as a blush. _Sam_ likes _me! Wait. Why would Buckethead find me even remotely attractive? I may boast but what did I do to earn his affection? Is he into people who constantly fail?_ Spiderman deflated and wrung his hands. His taunts and sarcastic remarks were his only defense against people like Flash. It must have turned into a habit, so now all baddies and good guys alike thought he was some arrogant kid, huh? Peter would love to have the confidence he appears to have in battle, but alas after Uncle Ben's death…it's not easy. It did take some self-esteem, but not as much as he honestly had.

Peter heard footsteps, prompting him to lie back down. He didn't really want to deal with anyone at the moment, so he closed his eyes just in time for the door to open. "Oh thank God," it was Sam, "I don't think I can deal with you being awake just yet." The room was quiet except for the scraping of a chair and the slight squeak it gave when Sam settled himself. "I had some, uh, time to think, Webs. I do like you and I really want to try being with you but I don't even know if you like guys." His voice shook a bit at the end of it and wobbly chuckles followed. Peter felt something, no doubt Sam, lean over him and the bed sink gently. He opened his eyes tentatively and almost sighed in relief to see the other's eyes closed. For a moment, Spiderman took a moment to admire the young man before him. Long lashes and tan skin, nimble fingers tangled in already messy black locks. In a split second Peter made a decision that would probably change a lot of things.

He reached up a cupped Sam's cheeks and closed the distance between them before those beautiful eyes could open. it was just a soft brush of lips, some light pressure, but nothing too excessive. Until Sam kissed back, of course. The fingers previously clenched in frustration reached around his head and ghosted across his neck, making Peter shiver. Their lips moved in sync and seemed to fit like two puzzle pieces. Peter was the first to pull back, gasping for breath, but he didn't really move. He was sitting up at this point, so it was easy to still be close. Sam spoke first, "Wow," he whispered breathlessly.

Peter smiled, "I want to try being with you, too. And yeah, I like guys."

"Well I guessed- wait, you were pretending to be asleep?"

"Yeah. I was kinda nervous, too. But-but now I'm not and I…" he trailed off for a moment, "Want to kiss you again." Peter blushed and was rewarded for his boldness by another kiss. And another one.

-A weeks days later because the author wanted a better flippin kiss scene-

"Petey~" Sam closed the door slowly, trying to listen for any signs there were more than 2 people in the house. He'd come to visit his boyfriend and maybe kiss a little. Or a lot.

"I'm in my room." The young hero headed up the stairs with a small smile forming on his face. "Hey babe." Peter's arms were open, his hands making a grabby-motion. Sam loved when his boyfriend was needy, it was adorable. He also loved teasing him, so he took a moment to take in the neat room and the cutie in it. He was wearing casual clothing, jeans and a t-shirt; Sam calculated he only had one layer on top and two on the bottom, counting underwear. _Good_ , Sam thought, and he headed over to the chair at the desk. The brunette across from him pouted and chose to end the teasing himself by walking over and almost smashing his lips against Sam's. At one point, he ended up straddling the Latino's lap with his arms draped on his shoulder, fingers in his hair. Sam's hands were crawling up his boyfriend's shirt. He adored the little shivers that ran down the spine he couldn't stop touching. He loved exploring that mouth anew; tracing his tongue in places that pulled moans from the man he was sure he loved. He pulled back just to look at the blush that he'd caused the blush that he loved, and the glazed, lustful look on the hero's face.

"Not so snarky now, huh?" he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And kiss him he did.


End file.
